


Tribute

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Jim is an Exhibitionist, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Leonard groaned, but managed to not lose his train of thought entirely.  ″They could be watching us right now,″ he hissed softly into the air by Jim's ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although "Aliens Made Them Do It," this fic leans closer to "Aliens Suggested They Do It" and all the suggestion and potential (lack of) consequences took place offscreen. Jim is totally for making a sexual sacrifice to the gods. Bones is... usually willing to be convinced by Jim.

″Just ignore it, Bones. Don't think of anything but me. Don't _look_ at anything but me.″ 

Jim's lips pressed into his neck and despite the current circumstances, Leonard couldn't stop his body's well-trained response to the action, his head falling back onto the marble alter and his lips parting around the gasp he couldn't help but release.

It took a moment – a long moment spent turning to meet Jim's lips and clasping a hand around his neck – but Leonard was eventually snapped out of the hazy _Jim_ head-space by a particularly loud pop from the fire roaring in the hearth several meters away. 

Dammit, he couldn't believe they were doing this.

″Kinda hard to ignore the situation, Jim, regardless of how much of a sex-god you may or may not be.″

He shivered and tensed as he felt Jim's hand slide up his side, barely shy of ticklish, and tensed more when Jim pressed a bare thigh firmly against Leonard's reluctantly thickening cock. ″Jim!″

″I'm just trying help, Bones. You're clearly not getting into the spirit of things.″ He pressed a line of kisses up Leonard's neck, ending below his ear and then latching onto the skin there and sucking hard.

Leonard groaned, but managed to not lose his train of thought entirely. ″They could be watching us right now,″ he hissed softly into the air by Jim's ear.

″Probably not,″ Jim sat up and swung his leg fully over Bones', pinning him in place. ″They did say, after all, that our... sacrifice, would be a tribute to their gods, after all, and it would be pretty damn rude to try to get in on any action intended for the gods eyes alone, wouldn't you say?″

″Sex gods, Jim. Sex gods! They are probably all about voyeurism! They could be recording this right now. Or taking notes.″ Leonard paused, a horrifying thought striking him. ″Or _masturbating!_ ″

″The same signal that's jamming our equipment is affecting theirs too, remember? That's why we're here attempting to appease the gods.″ Jim smirked. ″And passing the time while we wait for rescue in a thoroughly entertaining way.″

Leonard glared at him. 

Jim ran his hands up and down Leonard's chest. ″And if they're all out there watching through peepholes and jacking off to the sight of us? Well then, let's give them a show.″ With one last wicked grin, Jim bent low over Leonard's chest and clamped his lips around a nipple, sucking firmly as his hand snuck lower and lower on Leonard's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for a jim_and_bones picture prompt of two men kissing on a marble surface with lit candles in the background.


End file.
